The present disclosure relates to storage devices, and more specifically, to configuration identification within storage devices.
Storage systems are an important part of any computer system. Storage systems may have one or more standard configurations which determine how the storage system handles certain storage activities. These standard configurations can be identified so that the standard configurations can be associated with any storage device that is present within a computer system.